


pink

by anstcookie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstcookie/pseuds/anstcookie
Summary: I'm super bad at summaries so *left blank*





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super bad at summaries so *left blank*

For the record, it didn't take That Much Time for Yuuta to mentally prepare himself before leaving his house for the day.  
Maybe it'd have been easier if Hinata wasn't giving him that look he hated so much, his green eyes flashing across the room from where he was sitting drinking tea.  
"Leaving early for your date?" His voiced was dripping with amusement.  
Yuuta wished he had something to throw at him but the only thing close to him at the moment was the door handle. "It's not a date..."  
"Oh sorry," His brother put his mug over the table. "I meant secret reunion with... your very close classmate...?"  
"Why do I tell you things"  
Hinata made a dramatic pose, putting his hand over his chest. "Because you love me! Even if you don't say it, your feelings are stronger than anything! If you were quite honest with Tsukasa-kun I'm sure he will b— "  
Yuuta opened the door. "Bye"  
"Goodbye! Good luck with your date!"

The day was warm, particularly sunny. Yuuta wasn't expecting it really.  
He was taking the same path he would everyday to go school, but deviated when he was some blocks away.  
It's been long since the last time he came to the hidden café they visited with Mitsuru and Tsukasa. Yuuta did feel again nervous when he remembered this time they were going to be just the two of them.  
.  
Tsukasa was outside, seemingly checking his phone. It didn't even occur to Yuuta about checking if he had been calling him, but it was too late now (you dumbass!).  
And when the redhead seems to notice him coming closer, the way how eyelashes flutter to him take him off guard.  
Yuuta felt something touch his shoe, and made him waver a little. He hoped he didn't notice that he almost trips.  
.  
They don't exchange too much words, completely different to when they're in class or a bigger group, but it's okay. It was a little awkward sometimes, but it wasn't something Yuuta couldn't endure at all.  
It was always him talking first, allowing Tsukasa to keep talking, about whatever he wanted.  
"What is Yuuta-kun ordering?"  
"Oh, hm... I don't know." He continued checking the menu but there wasnt really something he did want more than stare at Tsukasa for hours. Maybe hear him smile and laugh again. Oh yes, that'd be good.  
He shook his head. "Just I will ask the same as last time." He lifted his eyes and found Tsukasa's purple eyes for a split second. He felt kinda warm.  
Tsukasa's eyes were glittering over the menu paper now. "Well then I..."  
.  
This time he didn't ask that many sweets, and that was both a surprise and a relief. Yuuta tried to distract himself looking at the surroundings instead continuing staring at Tsukasa, which he seemed to do a lot lately.  
The coffee he got later was good, more bitter than he was expecting but very welcomed. But his date seemed to have something to say.  
"What is it?" Yuuta replied unconsciously and Tsukasa stopped eating his ice cream midway.  
"Oh, I—" Tsukasa's face was unreadable, if it wasnt for the fact his skin was pink. "I wondered if you wanted to try some. It's really good."  
Oh. Yuuta looked at his cup. Even if the idea of taking something that sweet didn't sit right with him, it was Tsukasa who was asking so there was no way he was going to say no.  
It tasted too sweet, too much, but he didn't complain and wouldn't ever when it was Tsukasa who was spoon-feeding him, probably without noticing.  
Maybe it tasted good.  
.  
Time flew by so fast. Too fast. They seemed to try to defy it by walking slower, shoulders bumping with each other. Yuuta started saying something about his brother, but it ended up being something about practice and dance and Tsukasa was listening with attention.  
He swung his arm and I thought about grabbing his hand, but backed off at the last second. He wasn't that brave after all.  
He was surprised Tsukasa was walking this far off with him but when he asked, he admitted to have rejected a car coming to pick him up after leaving the café. He always talked politely about all of it related to his family, so it was a surprise to see him pout when explaining how much it took to convince them he wanted to go back by train.  
.  
And they they were later, waiting on the platform for the train to arrive, and the sunset was bigger—pink and orange filling the sky. Yuuta looked at it for a minute or so, but couldn't take off his eyes from it when he felt Tsukasa's hand holding his, all too soft and delicately. He was sure that if he looked at him again he was going to explode.  
The wagon was as empty as the station, so they could choose seats were they liked. Yuuta did feel a little bad that they had to stop holding hands and he felt flustered at the single thought.  
But Tsukasa started talking again, and they set in a really comfortable mood again. The windows had a pastel light whitin them, moving with the train and casting light shadows on their feet.  
"This is my stop." Yuuta said after listening the speakers. "Thank you for today."  
He stood up before seeing the others eyes on him, his mouth a little open and his hand trying to reach him.  
Yuuta walked towards the gate, felt how the train was going slower and coming to a stop, and felt something was missing. And it was making his heart increase speed.  
He looked up to the clock over his head. It wasn't that late, really.  
The doors opened finally at the stop, but Yuuta didn't move for a second. Then, with determination, backed away.  
Tsukasa's surprised face was probably what made it better, buy Yuuta couldn't stop thinking how cute he was.  
"Wasn't this...?"  
Yuuta sit next to him, his arms and shoulders touching. "H-how many stations left for you?"  
Tsukasa blinked, then looked at his face. "Three?"  
Yuuta swallowed. "That's enough" and took Tsukasa's face to kiss him.  
He tasted sweet but not that much, and Yuuta thinks his kiss is his favorite flavor so far.  
Everything around him disappeared, like every sound was very far away from them, and only could felt the vibrations under their seat, and how soft kissing Tsukasa was.  
They separated for few seconds, resting on the others forehead, his noses touching.  
Then kissed again, and again, and again. Tsukasa's stop was close, and Yuuta wished he could make time way slower again. But that wasn't possible after all.  
He looked at purple eyes all shiny and kinda lost, and wondered if he looked the same—or worse. He felt his head was over clouds.  
.  
The doors opened and they both left the train.  
"You go home. I'll be okay!" Yuuta took a strand of his hair and put it behind his ear, feeling conscious. "it's my fault after all I missed the stop."  
Tsukasa flushed, then smiled—and kissed him goodbye.


End file.
